starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Confederate Drop Trooper Corps
The Confederate Drop Trooper Corps was the shock troops of the Black Star Confederacy. History ]] The Drop Trooper Corps was established in 986 BBY, 14 years after the Unification War. Until 4 ABY, it consisted of a single Legion, composed of roughly 5,000 individuals, organized in the 1st Drop Trooper Legion (AKA the Black Devils), and was charged with assisting the Army in planetary assaults and boarding actions. Despite theoretically being a separate entity, it effectively remained a part of the Army. All that changed in 4 ABY. Due to an increase in pirate attacks and several uprisings on Confederate planets, President Piel Tomanns decided he needed loyal and efficient soldiers, and ordered an expansion of the Drop Trooper Corps. The number of Drop Troopers was increased from one to fifteen Legions (roughly 75,000), and they were removed from Army control. The decision to expand the Drop Trooper Corps was a controversial one, but is was vindicated during the Battle of Drillaria, where the drop troopers proved their mettle. Between 4 ABY and 12 ABY, the Drop Trooper Corps continually maintained 15 Legions spread across the Confederacy. But after the Confederacy entered the Interstellar Sovereign's Alliance (shortened to ISA), President Thorn ordered the Corps expanded to include a total of 250,000 active soldiers, or 50 Legions. After the attack of the Uul'Ba-Rai in 13 ABY, Thorn authorized the adoption of Carapace armour, significantly increasing the toughness of the average drop trooper. The drop troopers employed Carapace armour during the Isis Conflict (a war against the Isis Empire, who had violated ISA laws and attacked a fellow member, the United Systems Alliance), the annexation of the Jade Worlds Sector, and most of the Grey Worlds Conflict (a war against a nearby pirate realm known as the Grey Worlds Alliance). When that war ended, the Confederate High Command recognized the need for shock troops, especially if the Xen'Chi discovered the Confederacy. The Drop Trooper Corps was expanded to include two million active soldiers (200 Legions), their training regime was made even harsher, and they were given new armour and weaponry. After the end of the Durgasi Conflict, the decision was made to paint the armor of the drop troopers black, rather than continue to use the golden color they had used thus far. It was thought that the drop troopers would seem more menacing and intimidating to their enemies, if they wore black armour. After the Civil War in 17 ABY, where most of the Drop Troopers were killed, their numbers were reduced to just 2 legions and they were issued leaner, more advanced armour. This armour was white, and broke with the old black armour. The Confederate Drop Troopers were among the best and most élite troops in the galaxy, able to defeat almost any foe. Manpower The Confederate Drop Trooper Corps consisted of some 10.000 troops (2.000 officers and 8.000 soldiers), divided into 2 Legions, by early 18 ABY. It was a fully professional force, recruited from every member world of the Confederacy. Ranks Officer *High General *General *Colonel General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *Lieutenant *Sub-Lieutenant *Acting Sub-Lieutenant *Officer Cadet Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer First Class *Warrant Officer Second Class Enlisted *Colour Sergeant *Gunnery Sergeant *First Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Lance-Corporal *Private First Class *Private Structure Units *1st Drop Trooper Legion "The Black Devils" *2nd Drop Trooper Legion "The White Devils" Equipment Organization The Drop Trooper Corps was not directly tied to the Confederate Army, and maintained its own command structure, ranking system and support facilities. Drop troopers were loyal only to the Confederacy and its leaders, and only followed orders from Army and Navy personnel at their discretion. The basic unit of organization was the individual trooper. Each drop trooper was assigned a number for tactical purposes, such as TK-136 or KL-301. Troopers were organized into squads (10), companies (100), regiments (1000), legions (5000) and corps (50,000). A company commander could give command to any regular officer over any given squad. Category:Black Star ConfederacyCategory:Military Groups Category:Jagtai